1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an original feeding device provided in a copying apparatus or the like, and more particularly to an original feeding device for feeding originals set on a supporting portion for example, to a predetermined processing station and for receiving the processed originals onto an original receiving tray.
2. Related Background Art
In an original feeding device used in a conventional copying apparatus or the like, a second person could not use the original feeding device until a first person completed the treatment of his or her originals.
In fact, the actual circumstances are such that many people have to wait in a queue until a first person completes the treatment of his or her originals. It is clear that this is very inefficient and time-consuming.